Joey the Eevee trainer
by browntown747
Summary: Joey was a normal Human boy up till when he was 5 months old when his father Who's a very Clumsy Scientist accidentially trips and splashes him with Eevee DNA turning him into an eevee Rating Changed Since in Future there will be Fighting magic an broken Limbs in the story later on
1. Chapter 1

**Joey the Eevee Trainer Prologue Chapter**

**I do not own Pokemon only this Story and My Original Characters And if I did Lapras would have a pre-evolution **

**NO PAIRINGS**

Joey was born a regular human boy who was born to a father who was a scientist and a mother who is a current Nurse Joy. Until the Incident that happened one fateful day when he was 5 months old. Joey was crawling around and his father who was delivering a beaker full of eevee DNA accidentally tripped over his own foot spilling the Contents on his young son. The Eevee DNA bonded with the DNA of Joey and he physically became a young eevee who could only walk on 4 legs.

At that moment his Mother Nurse Joy came into the house and saw that in the living room her husband was crying and in the center of the room and a small and soaked eevee.

Nurse Joy "Oh Hi Honey where is Joey and where did this eevee come from?"

The Eevee looked up at his mother who is Nurse Joy and said "Ma-ma, Ma MA! Seeing that was the only word he knew how to say." Nurse Joy looked at the eevee and Screamed "JOEY WHAT THE HECK HAPPENDED TO YOU!?"

Joey's father looked at his wife with Sad Eyes and told her "Sorry honey I was taking this eevee DNA to the lab and I tripped and the contents all spilled on our Son I'm so Sorry!."

Nurse Joy looked at her Husband and took out a pokeball and said "Seeing as our only son is now an eevee we should check if he can be caught in a pokeball I still want him to be a trainer and it would break my heart if someone else caught him and treated him like a regular eevee." Nurse Joy tapped the pokeball on Joey's Head and the pokeball did not suck him into it, Nurse Joy concluded that their Son must still be part human and that was why the pokeball had no effect she was relieved."

9 years Later

Joey was fully aware that he was different to the other kids who lived in the neighborhood. Nurse Joy hid the truth from Joey for as long as he could but he had figured it out when he was researching some stuff on the computer and realized that he looked like an eevee. On the day of his 10th birthday a wild pokemon entered the Pokemon Center [Yeah since his mother is Nurse Joy Joey lives in the center] the wild pokemon in question was a female eevee and she had noticed Joey and asked him his Name. Joey "Ummm My name is Joey." The female eevee laughed and replied "That name sounds human." The female eevee started to shake when Nurse Joy started walking towards her. The female eevee screamed "HUMAN!" Joey looked up and wondered why this eevee was so scared of his mother."

Joey "You don't need to be so scared this woman is my Mom and that Man drinking from that cup is my father."

The eevee cocked her head at what Joey said "But that would mean she kidnapped you as an egg and hatched you making you think she is your mother I hate humans like that." Joey Sighed "No that's not what I mean at all I really am their son there was an incident when I was a baby and I physically became an eevee but I'm still human.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

**Joey the Eevee Trainer Chapter 1**

**The Magical Flowers**

Then Female eevee looked at Joey as if he was crazy and shook her head "What your describing can only happen in fairy tales."

Joey sighed and took her outside the center where there was a large white flower that didn't give off any form of smell or scent. The femal eevee looked at the flower with curiosity and was wondering how come she had never seen a flower like this before and why was she feeling so warm.

Joey laughed a little and asked the female eevee "So you've never seen a magic flower before then?" The eevee looked at Joey as if he was crazy and said "Magic doesn't exist at all."

Joey sighs once again and shows the female eevee how wrong she was about magic not exist as he Joey went to touch the flower. The white flower's petal opened all at once and three huge balls of light came out of the flower and started floating around until they all went inside Joey's body and disappeared.

The female eevee was shocked and demanded to know what the Heck happened. Joey opened his eyes and explained that magic flowers are containers for magical energy and can only be opened by someone who is magically inclined, and that both humans and pokemon can use magic, and that not everyone in the world can use magic one has to be born with the spark of magic and most of the time its genetic it tends to skip generations. In Joey's case it was his Grandmother on his mother's side who was the first one who was magically inclined in his family genealogy.

The female eevee asked Joey "If you were originally human what form of magic do you have then?" Joey smiled and replied "Since my body is that of an eevee I use pokemon magic there can be a negative effect if too many humans use magic.

The eevee looked at Joey and Asked "A Negative effect what kind of effect do you mean?"

Joey looks at the eevee and looked at her and told her "No one really knows all I know is that there has to be a large amount of humans using it to have any real effect you've heard the legends of the evil Arceus right?"

The female eevee nodded her head and told Joey "Yes my mother told me that legend I always thought of it just as a fairy tale as I recall in the story the good Arceus banished him into another realm one of pure darkness I think."

Joey Nodded and told the female eevee " Yes you are correct however If my theory is correct humans using too much magic will bring magical energy to the evil arceus and bestow with with enough power to break the chains of his banishment that the good Arceus placed on him and the world could cease to exist as we know it not great sounding is it also I am the only pokemon in two thousand years to be able to sense and use magic perhaps its my destiny to defeat the Evil Arceus and I can sense if other's can use magic."

Joey's turns turn blue as he starts sensing the spirit of the female eevee and there is the swell of her soul was a small blue spark of flame this flame was the spark of magic. Afterwards Joey gasped at what he saw in her soul

Joey just realized he didn't know this eevee's name so he asked what her name is.

The female eevee replied " My name why its eeveeta." Joey nodded and told Eeveeta what he saw in her soul the Spark of magical flames." Eeveeta admitted that he can use her mouth and could create a small flame I always thought it was a form of ember seeing as my mother is a flareeon." Joey shook his head "No it's the spark of fire magic in my case I have the spark of Psychic magic and I can use telekinesis."

Eeveeta gasped as she now realized "If I'm one of these magic users does that mean my fate is destined with yours Joey?" Joey wasn't too sure how to respond to that answer so he just nodded his head."

At that moment Nurse Joy came outside to give her son his first pokeballs. Nurse Joy picked up Joey from the ground and hugged him "My Special little guy its time for your pokemon journey please remember to change your undies everyday."

Eeveeta couldn't help it but chuckle a little while Joey one the other hand felt totally embarrassed.

Nurse Joy remembered sometime important and went back inside the pokemon center and came out with three pokeballs. Nurse Joy Opened the balls to reveal a snivy, a Charmander and a pichu. Nurse Joy whisped to Joey "Son please pick your first pokemon". Joey thought about which one to pick and he decided to pick Pichu. Joey told pichu "Looks like I'm your new trainer little guy." The pichu was so shocked he almost fainted. It then said "A Pokemon can't be a trainer where is my real trainer?" Nurse Joy saw the confusion on the pichu's face and told it "I'm afraid he is your trainer you see he's my son." The pichu stared Nurse Joy in the face and though she was nuts.


End file.
